This invention relates to the packaging of bales of fibrous material and, more particularly, the invention relates to the covering of the bale with flexible sheeting.
Compression baling of staple fibers is known in the art and covers to protect the bales during shipping and handling have been fashioned from a variety of materials including burlap, cardboard, nonwoven fabrics and plastic films. The first three materials have generally been strapped onto the bale with compression-retaining straps. It is known to heat seal plastic film or sew it onto a strapped bale and, optionally, to heat-shrink it into close conformity to the bale contours. It is also known to strap nude (unwrapped) bales, wrap and then add straps merely to retain the wrapper.
All of the methods and materials employed have suffered from some inadequacies: overstrapped, cardboard-wrapped bales are expensive and difficult to adjust to varying bale sizes. Plastic films have relatively low tear strength and are vulnerable to snags if loose or to puncturing if heat-shrunk to taut conformity to the bale. Sewn, nonwoven fabric covers overcome most of these disadvantages, but means have not been available to fashion a cover which is both neat and durable. Such a cover is desirable.